This pilot study will examine the effects of pancreas transplantation and its associated hyperinsulinemia on carbohydrate metabolism, regional distribution of body fat, and the development of symptoms suggestive of "Syndrome X" (the Metabolic Syndrome). Both systemic and portal drained grafts will be evaluated. It is hypothesized that patients with pancreas transplantation will maintain a normal carbohydrate metabolism with unaltered lipoprotein metabolism in spite of persistent hyperinsulinemia.